Happy Just To Dance With You
by G.Storm59
Summary: Gokudera and Yamamoto are dancing at a party when one of Yamamoto's favorite songs come on. He takes this opertunity to confess! 8059 oneshot


**(A/N) Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the lyrics to I'm Happy Just to Dance With You by the Beatles. If you want to support any of the original stuff, buy Katekyo Hitman Reborn stuff by Akira Amano or A Hard Day's Night by the Beatles. **

**This story totally tells you all of my favorite pairings XD Oh and if you couldn't tell, this is TYL Gokudera and TYL Yamamoto. So TYL everyone else, too. I'm not sure if I should put rated T on here. I mean there's alcohol but they don't drink any. Tell me if you think it should be rated T and I'll fix it! Anyway, enjoy~ **

Gokudera leaned against a wall, watching all the rest of the members of the party dancing. There went the Tenth and Basil, there was Dino trying to get Squalo to dance with him, even Hibari was getting swept along my Ryohei.

Gokudera longed to be out there dancing, too, but no way was he going out there by himself. And there was no one in this room that he'd want to dance with. Nor was there anyone who wanted to dance with him. Or so he thought.

"Hey, why aren't you out there dancing?" Yamamoto asked, leaning on the wall next to Gokudera.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Gokudera countered, avoiding the question. He'd never tell the baseball idiot about his feelings.

"Well, I don't really know how," Yamamoto replied, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He suddenly grabbed Gokudera's hand and started pulling him toward the dance floor. "Teach me how!"

"Now hold on a minute!" Gokudera complained but they were already on the dance floor.

It was a slow song and Yamamoto pathetically tried to dance with Gokudera.

"Who taught you how to dance? A horse?" Gokudera complained.

"Well, Dino did try-," Yamamoto started to explain.

"Why am I not surprised?" Gokudera sighed. "First of all, you're holding me wrong. You're obviously going to lead since you're taller than me." Gokudera grew a dark expression as he moved Yamamoto's hands; one in Gokudera's hand and one on his hip.

They started to sway a bit, Gokudera leading until Yamamoto got the idea. He started to lead and stepped right on Gokudera's foot.

"Aha~ Sorry!" Yamamoto tried to laugh it off.

"Is is that hard to avoid my foot?" Gokudera snapped, stomping on Yamamoto's foot.

"Owow!"

"Good. Maybe you'll avoid my foot next time."

There was quite a bit of foot stomping before Yamamoto finally got the hang of it. Gokudera seemed to enjoy himself now that Yamamoto wasn't causing him pain every five seconds.

After dancing for who knows how long, they had to take a break.

Gokudera's face was bright red and he longed to take a cold drink, but he hesitated by the punch bowl.

"There isn't any alcohol in this is there?" He asked Yamamoto.

"Who cares?" Yamamoto took two glassed and filled them to the rim. He handed one to Gokudera.

Gokudera took a sip. Yup. Definitely had alcohol in it.

"No alcohol for you." Gokudera took away Yamamoto's cup and led him back to the dance floor.

"Why not?" Yamamoto complained as they started dancing again.

"I hate to break it to you, but you have very low alcohol tolerance," Gokudera claimed, realizing he might have just admitted that he actually paid attention to the baseball idiot.

Luckily Yamamoto hadn't made the connection, instead paying attention to the song that had just come on. I'm Happy Just To Dance With You by the Beatles.

"I love this song!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he started singing along.

"Before this dance is through, I think I'll love you too. I'm so happy when you dance with me," Yamamoto sang, aiming his words towards Gokudera.

"Yamamoto, what are you-?"

"Cause in this world there's nothing I would rather do. I discovered I'm in love with you." Yamamoto stopped singing and leaned closer to Gokudera.

"I love you, Dera."

The song abruptly stopped. Gokudera tried to pull away as the next one came on, but Yamamoto wouldn't let him.

They continued to dance in awkward silence until Gokudera said, "I-I don't really know what to say."

"Then don't say anything," Yamamoto responded. "Cause I'm happy just to dance with you."

Something clicked in Gokudera's mind.

"Yamamoto, did you request that song?"

"Maybe."

Gokudera smiled.

"Who cares if I like it?" Gokudera thought to himself. "I can enjoy it, at least for tonight."


End file.
